


Drunk In Love

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Dom!Rhett, Eventual Smut, Here we go, Hint of Size Kink, M/M, Party Bus, Pole Dancing, Shameless, Snapchat, Stripping, Sub!Link, but they're not wasted, future things, lap dance, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: Inspired by snapchat.A song plays on their way back from the YouTube Space, and Rhett and Link discovers many things about each other. Like how well Link can grind on a pole.





	

 "Oh my gosh man, that was incredible!" Link was a giggling mess, clutching the sleeve of Rhett's shirt, wrinkling it in his grip as they made their way back to the party bus they rented out for the night.

Rhett was also in a cheery mood, a light buzz from the alcohol in his system, on the verge of tipsy. He chuckled, wiping perspiration from his ice cold beer onto his jeans. "Yeah it was. Shame we didn't win though." 

"We can still win show of the year man!" Link gestured wildly, nearly knocking into someone in the process. Rhett caught him by the arm, steadying him. Link paused, then busted out in another fit of giggles again. Rhett mumbled a half-hearted apology to the person and tugged Link with him, his arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist. "Come on dude, you're absolutely wasted."

"Nuh uh. I'm fine. Hey what are you drinking anyway?" Before Rhett can even answer, Link leaned close, dropping his grip on Rhett's shirt and grabbing the drink. With a quick sniff, he grinned and took a long sip of Rhett's half-consumed beer.

 Rhett made a sound of surprise, and by the time he managed to get back his beer, Link managed to get a good amount of it down. He watched Link smack his lips, wetting them before breaking out into a grin. He sighed and smiled, looking down at where Link's lips touched his bottle, already worrying about how the dark haired man was going to fight through his hangover in the morning. It was like college all over again, but now they were grown men with families, very successful, and usually quite responsible.

 It was okay to let go once in a while, right?

 At least, that's what he was telling himself as he eyed Link's hips and the way he danced all night, tearing his eyes away when someone would come up to talk to him.

 He wasn't really fooling himself. He always thought Link was quite attractive. He could admit to himself the nights where he woke up, heart racing from a particular dream that involved Link and whatever his mind came up with that night. A bed. A wall. Handcuffs. Blindfolds.

 He took a deep breath and another gulp of his beer. He looked at Link, whose blue eyes were too bright for such dim evening light, cheeks flushed, and lips shiny from Rhett's beer. He swallowed; why does the thought of Link's lips on his bottle make his pulse race? 

"I think I'm cuttin' you off, buddy roll." Rhett said with a smile, holding his beer out of reach easily when Link went to grab it again. Link pouted, and damnit, did Rhett want to kiss that pout right off his mouth. "Come on, I'm not that gone!" Link whined, stood on his tiptoes and made a feeble attempt to reach up to Rhett's ridiculously long arm.

Rhett grinned at Link's silliness and shook his head. "You're pretty gone." His eyes roamed over Link's slightly ruffled clothes. They've been dancing throughout the night, but Link really got into it. The blonde man thought back on the party bus earlier, Link swaying his hips as their crew cheered him on. Raunchy songs blared on the speakers, and they were all having a great time. Rhett whipped out his phone and recorded it for their snapchat, willing to bet that the fans would love to see the spectacled man gyrate and shimmy. With only a moment of hesitance, he saved the snap so he can view it later.

 For uh, study of course. Maybe it would inspire him for another GMM.

 Ignoring the bullshit excuses in his head he guided a humming Link to their party bus. He was dancing and walking at the same time, even as the music faded the further they walked away from the YouTube Space venue.

 "You're crazy, man." Rhett laughed and helped Link up the 2 steps into the bus. The lights were still flashing pink and blue and a bucket of ice was still in the corner, a couple of beers left.

 Link spun around in the bus, arms stretched over his head as he laughed with Rhett. "I know, I'm crazy!" He fell back and landed on a plush black leather seat with an _oomph._ He stretched his legs out, taking up as much space as possible. "Come sit here with me, brother. Where's everyone else? We gotta go."

 Rhett managed to fit into the small space that Link left, dodging a foot to the face as the brunette squirmed around. He held Link's ankle to avoid an actual hit and adjusted Link's legs so they were on his lap. "Everyone taking ubers back to their own homes remember? And the bus is gonna drop us off at my house. You're staying over."

 Link stopped moving, looking at Rhett's fingers still gingerly wrapped around one of his ankles. The sight of Rhett's large hand around his ankle, fingertips easily touching, made him feel a little funny, btu he ignored it for the time being. He grinned. "We're gonna wake up Jessie and the kids, man."

 Rhett violently pushed back the not quite innocent images that entered his mind with that comment and grabbed a bottle of water within reach, taking a long swig of it. "They're gone for the weekend. You can be as loud as you want to." Oh, _gosh_.

 Link raised an eyebrow at that and bursted out laughing, even as Rhett told the driver through the intercom to start driving. The music started playing again as they turned out of the party space.

 It was like they were kids, the way they carried about in the party bus. Especially now that they had it to themselves. They were walking around it, dancing, singing loudly to the current top 40s. Rhett allowed Link one more drink as they toasted to a night well spent. He made sure Link had lots of water too, to help with any discomfort in the morning.

 Another song blared out of the surround sound speakers, red lights pulsing with the beat. "Oh, oh! I know this one!" Link called out excitedly, and Rhett collapsed into the seating with a sigh, his drink in one hand and his other arm stretched lazily over the back of the seat.

 "You have soooo much energy. We're too old for this. What you know about Beyoncé?" Rhett groaned out, but he was grinning like a madman, teeth showing and everything. Link held onto the gleaming silver pole as the song picked up, focused on Rhett, an almost impish smile on his face.

 "I know enough. I've been drinkin', I've been drinkin..." Link trailed off, starting to dance, one hand on the pole.

 –- _I get filthy when that liquor gets into me. I've been thinkin', I've been thinkin'... Why can't I keep fingers off you, bab_ y--

 Link gripped the pole with both hands, and Rhett sat up a little, licking his lips. Oh my goodness, was Link really about to dance to this song? Using the pole?

 – _I want you, nah nah... Why can't I keep my fingers off you baby,  
__I want you, nah nah...--_

Link's eyes were gleaming and focused on Rhett as he slid down the pole, a smile on his face, and Rhett nearly lost it. Yeah, he was definitely dreaming. Link was not dancing on a stripper pole right in front of him. No. 

If he was dreaming, he didn't feel like waking up anytime soon.

 "Whoo!" Rhett cheered and clapped as Link did a particularly impressive twist of his body around the pole. The brunette, lost in the hypnotic beat of the music, and spurred on by Rhett's cheering, hooked a leg around the pole and threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open.

 The tall blonde rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans as he sat there and watched Link. He always had some sort of weird grace to him, accentuated by how small his frame was, narrow waist and wide, lightly muscled shoulders. His tight jeans clung to his legs, and as Link spun around, Rhett shamelessly ogled Link's ass, worried he may never get a chance to see it like this again. He rocked his head with the beat, not knowing the song as well as Link apparently, because the man was mouthing the words. 

_\--Why can't I keep my fingers off you baby, I want you, nah nah. Cigars on ice, cigars on ice--_

 Link opened his eyes, darkened blue, and the atmosphere changed. Link felt bold, as if he was having an out of body experience, the way Rhett looked at him fueled his confidence. "I'm good, right?"

 "Yeah... Yeah you're so good, Link." Rhett breathed, eyes following Link's hips as they gyrated against the pole. Link's hand moved slowly up and down the steel beam. "So _good_ , baby."

The air was electrified when the words left Rhett's mouth, and Link paused. He smiled, cheeks red from the praise, and put more effort into it. Rhett gave a wary smile, pleased that he didn't cross any lines but unable to help himself. His large hands gripped the black leather of the seats, wishing his hands were somewhere else.

_–- Feelin' like an animal with all these cameras all in my grill. Flashing lights, flashing lights, you got me faded faded faded baby, I want you, nah nah--_

 Link approached Rhett slowly, and time seemed to slow down for the both of them. They forgot where they were and what brought them to this moment. He put his trembling hands on Rhett's knees, and Rhett automatically jerked, spreading them apart. Link used that moment to come close, too close and not close enough for the bigger man, standing between Rhett's thighs, leaning over him and releasing hot puffs of air right into Rhett's ear.

 –-  _C_ _an't keep your eyes of my fatty, Daddy, I want you. Nah nah, drunk in love... I want you_ \--

 Jesus Christ, Link was singing quietly right into Rhett's ear. The way Link said “Daddy” made his pants uncomfortably tight, and Link bit his lip, unnoticed by Rhett. They were crossing a line they've danced on for years.

 "Shit..." Rhett released a shuddering sigh and lifted his hands, gripping Link by the waist. That seemed to be the right thing to do because Link leaned into the possessive touch, inhaling, and Rhett felt his ribs expand under his fingers.

_–-We woke up in a kitchen saying "How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby, drunk in love--_

 Rhett started to stroke his hands up and down Link's lithe little body, licking his lips at the flashes of skin he saw under the color-changing lights. He can't remember the last time he's been so turned on, his jeans were officially way too tight.

 -– _We be all night. Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club. Drunk in love! We be all night --_

 The beat picked up and so did Link's dancing. With a seductive smile he plopped himself right into Rhett's lap, gasping out a moan. Rhett felt a hardness pressing into him and he pressed back. Way too gone to care about what they were actually doing, he buried his fingers into Link's hair, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. He hesitated for only a second before leaning in, smelling Link's scent mixed with sweat and minty cologne. He groaned quietly and used his other arm to pull Link closer, and Link complied.

 Link felt like he can do anything in this moment. He's never felt so close to Rhett before. The music, the lights, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. It was as if a side of him that he kept in check for years clawed its way out, sinking into the forefront of Link's mind. He lifted his arms over his head, moaning as he gyrated himself on Rhett's lap.

 "I've always wanted to sit on your lap like this." He gasped out, breath hitching when he felt warm lips and a bristly beard pressed against his throat.

 "Damnit Link, you're going to be the _end_ of me." Rhett was in trouble and he knew it. His hands flew to Link's ass and squeezed, and he ran kisses along his throat, listening to every little noise Link made over the music. "Seein' you dance like this is going to make me do something we shouldn't be doing..."

"Do it," Link moaned out. "Come on, Rhett, _please,_ fucking _touch me--_ "

  _\-- In love, love, we be all night--_

Rhett didn't know if it was the song or the way Link said please just so _desperately_ but he gave in to years' worth of desire for his best friend. With a low groan of relief he pulled Link down harder into his lap, thrusting up, and they both gaspd from the contact. Link tried to keep in time with the music, but his hand were now everywhere, running through Rhett's blonde hair, missing up the crafted style, fingers fumbling with his well fitting plaid shirt. He managed to unbutton most of it, and his hands rubbed all over Rhett's bare, warm chest.

 Rhett's skin burned wherever Link touched him, and he ached to see more of the beautiful man on his lap. His hands ignored the buttons on Link's shirt and grabbed the bottom of it, trying to yank it up and off of him. Link figured out what he was doing, and with a grin that Rhett has never seen before, stepped away from him and towards the stripper pole.

 "Let me give you a show, honey."

  _\-- In love, we be all night --_

 Link pushed up his glasses, the act alone adorable and sexy to Rhett as the man leaned against the pole. He started to unbutton his shirt, hips rocking to the music, and a shy, sexy little smile on his face.

  _\-- We be all night, and everything all right, no complaints my body's so florescent under these lights--_

Link threw his shirt at Rhett, both of the men grinning with buzzed energy as Rhett caught it. He lifted his arms over his head, gripping the steel of the pole and worked his hips so _perfectly_ into it, that Rhett was convinced he must've done this before. The sudden idea of an alternate universe came to mind, Link, a star performer, wearing nothing but lacy panties and sky high heels. His cock twitched in his pants, wishing that was reality.

 _-– Boy, I'm drinking, walking in my l'assemblage  
_  
_I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing  
_  
_If you scared, call that reverend--_

 Rhett unbuttoned his jeans, relieving the pressure as he palmed himself, hungrily staring at the swell of Link's ass, the moving muscles of his back. He wanted to touch Link all over, kiss his lower dimples and find out how smooth that skin was.

  _\--Boy, I'm drinking, Imma bring it right_  
  
_Only bring you a gangster wife_  
  
_Louis sheets, he sweat it out like washed rags, he wet it up_ \--

 His mouth ran dry, and he quickly took a sip of his drink as Link spun around the pole, facing away from Rhett and shimmying his hips. He brought his hands over his body, and Link managed to wrap his arms completely around himself, giving the illusion of someone else's hands on him. He tilted his head towards Rhett direction and licked his lips. He bent completely over, pole pressing between his ass, whimpering as it sent a pleasant sensation between his legs. He was so turned on right now, he wanted nothing more than to drop on his knees between Rhett's legs and find out if he was affected by this as much as he was. He wanted Rhett's big hands on him, manhandling him, making him feel small and overpowered. The thought brought a moan of Rhett's name out of his lips, and he blushed, knowing Rhett heard it.

 _\--Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boys' toys_  
  
_Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard_  
  
_Surfboard, surfboard_  
  
_Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood-_ -

 Rhett exhaled in response. "Yeah Link, you like dancin' for me? Take it all off baby, let me see it." He didn't know where this raunchy side of him came from, but he kept going. "You look real pretty on that pole, I wish you were on me like that."

 "I've wanted to, for so long," Link moaned, spurred on by Rhett's words, making him feel hot and desired. "I've wanted you for years, just didn't know I could have you--"

 Rhett prayed this wasn't all some alcohol-induced dream. He prayed they wouldn't regret anything in the morning. "You can have me, so long as you let me have you, brother."

 "Take me, Rhett." Link made slow, torturous work of unbuttoning his jeans, chest heaving and looking at with challenge. "I want you so bad."

 Those words did it.

 With a growl, Rhett got up and grabbed Link by the belt loops of his jeans, mouth on his neck immediately. The smaller man grinder against the bulge in his jeans and sank his teeth into Link's shoulder in response, making Link cry out.

 "Oh God! Rhett, please, please--"

"Yes baby. Beg." He shoved Link's jeans down and Link stepped out of them, baby blue boxer briefs were tented in front with a damp spot. Rhett palmed him there until Link was a trembling, moaning mess, bucking into his hand. Link felt huge, and he loved how he felt twitching under the thin fabric. "Beg for me to take your pretty little ass."

_\--I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body_

_Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all of this good good--_

Link whimpered and tightened his grip on the pole, sticking his ass out. He felt so exposed, and the idea of him nearly naked while Rhett was still fully clothed turned him on beyond words. He really felt like Rhett's personal stripper.

 _– We woke up in the kitchen saying  
_  
_"How the hell did this shit happen?", oh baby  
_  
_Drunk in love, we be all night--_

"Come on, I'll make it so good for you, I promise, I want everything you have to give, give it all to me, I want to feel it tomorrow. Mark me up, baby." Link cried out in pleasure as Rhett's hand gripped his ass through his underwear. 

"Yeah? Would you let me do whatever I've wanted to you, Link?" Rhett breathed into Link's reddened ear, kissing the lobe as he rubbed his hand hard on Link's ass. "I'm a big man, sweetheart. You sure?"

Fuck, the idea of Rhett's cock, huge and intimidating, nearly made him come right there. "Oh yes, _yes_! I want to see if I can take your big cock up my ass." Link blushed and panted, surprised at his own slutty words, but Rhett's eyes darkened in desire and gripped Link securely, hauling him up easily into his arms. Link's legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and their lips met in a frenzied kiss.

Rhett mumbled between kisses as he carried Link, nearly falling as the party bus turned a corner and all but tossing Link onto the couch. With a predatory look in his eyes he climbed over Link, touching his chest in heavy handed strokes, rubbing at pert pink nipples.

 _\--Last thing I remember is our_  
  
_Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_  
  
_Drunk in love--_

 "God, you're so hot Link." Rhett said hoarsely, watching the man under him twist and moan. Link panted, cupping himself through his underwear, squeezing his erection. "Not fair, I wanna see you, too..."

The bus came to a halt, making both men pause. Rhett looked out of the tinted window to see his house. Reality crashed back into him, and he looked at their half empty drinks.

"Link... Are you sure you wanna do this? It's not just...you know, booze talking, right?" Rhett bit his lip, hands moving up to cup Link's face. He wanted this so badly. He loved Link, in so many ways, and he didn't want to ruin their relationship.

Link blinked at the sincerity in Rhett's voice before smiling, putting his hands over Rhett's. "I want this, Rhett. I've... Always wanted this. Just always been too shy to actually go for it. I guess the drinks helped a little bit this? This is real." Link kissed into Rhett's palm. "I _love_ you, Rhett. Christy knows. She knew before even I did. And she's okay with it."

Rhett swallowed the lump in his throat, leaning down again and kissing into Link's hair. "Jessie said that same thing... We are lucky men, to have such great wives. And each other." He planted light kisses all over Link's face, his heart swelling. "I love you so much, Link. So much. God, I've wanted this."

"Then let's continue inside, shall we?" With a cheeky little grin, Link nipped at Rhett's finger. Rhett smiled and got up, hauling the smaller man with him and helping him hastily throw back on his clothes. Link left his shirt unbuttoned as he jumped out of the bus with Rhett's keys, running inside the house as Rhett signed off with the driver, who was totally unaware of what just transpired. He stepped off the bus, and watch Link wink at him before he took off running through his house. "Catch me if you can!"

 Rhett lifted an eyebrow and grinned, balling his fists as he stalked through the foyer. He would catch him, alright.

 _\--We be all night, love love_  
  
_We be all night, love love--_

 

**Author's Note:**

>    
> Part 2 is already coming. Hint, listen to “Rocket” by Beyonce.


End file.
